The Dimension Theory
by The Haggard Azrael
Summary: After the ministry incident, Voldemort steps up his attempts to kill Harry. So Harry and his friends go into hiding, in the one place where they would be safe; A voldemort free alternative reality. One where The Potters survived Halloween 1981....
1. Chapter 1 Leaving the muggles

The Dimension Theory

Now this is what you call an AU Fic :P

HP stuff belongs to JKR

Concept for dimension stuff belongs to Ultrasoul (please read his/her Fic as it rocks)

Plot and anything else you don't Recognise belongs to me(IDP)

P.S. this Fic is OOTP compliant so watch out for spoilers

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Chapter 1 – Leaving The Muggles (and Dimension Behind)

Narrator – "Our story starts one week into the summer following Harry Potter's Fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. After we last left Harry he was on the way back to number four Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. Now since Harry had come back the muggles had made an attempt to treat him better and that lasted all of 2 days, but at least they weren't in slave driving mode, as they were just ignoring him. Harry felt this was all for the best as He had just lost one of the people who was very close to him, almost a surrogate father figure; Sirius Black. Even though he was on the run or in hiding most of the time as he was accused of betraying Harry's Parents to Voldemort and killing 13 muggles and Peter Pettigrew; In fact it was the aforementioned Mr Pettigrew that had committed those crimes and framed Sirius for them. Now, after two years of running and hiding, little over a month ago Sirius had been killed in a pitched battle at the Ministry of Magic, a battle that Harry felt responsible for. This was the reason that Harry wanted his privacy; he was trying to mourn his Godfather; not an easy task in a house of muggles that hated him for what he was. On the seventh day of his holiday and the fifth of his self imposed isolation there was a knock on his door……"

            "Harry, can I come in please?" came a muffled voice. As the young man opened the door to his room in stepped Professor Albus Dumbledore. "Hello Professor" Harry said nervously as the last time he had spoken to the headmaster, he kind of got stressed out and sort of destroyed his office. "Hello there Harry, how are you doing at the moment?" asked Dumbledore.

 "Well, can I be blunt Professor?" as the older man nodded, Harry said "absolutely terrible. I keep having dreams about what happened in the ministry and the deatheaters keep feeding all those involved through the veil until it's just me left. Then a duel that ends in a rush of green light." As Harry talked about what had followed in the dream, he watched the boy and could see that he was close to breaking emotionally "~Well, I think this discussion will bring him back up to the norm very quickly~". "Harry, I have some good news and some bad news, but before I say anything I just want you to know that the good news will blow the bad news out of the water, to use a metaphor.", "Okay" said Harry, not sure where this was going.

 "Well since the ministry incident, Voldemort is stepping up his attempts to find and kill all those involved that were friends with you. Also since the rebirthing at the end of the Tri-Wizard Tournament Voldemort now shares the protection that your mother gave you. Because of this he has a good chance of being able to breach the wards placed on this house" said Professor Dumbledore "Now that was the bad news." "Okay" said Harry "Is there anything being done to protect them? I couldn't take it if anything happened to Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, or Luna." He finished, sounding rather panicked.   

"Harry, on the score of Mr Longbottom and Ms Lovegood, they are both currently in hiding and under the protection of the order so you have nothing to worry about there. Now the older members of the Weasley family are actually part of the order so they will be fighting Voldemort directly so they obviously will be at risk, but there is nothing that can be done about that, but the younger generation along with Miss Granger will be joining you. However before you can be told what will happen, a short lesson is needed." said Professor Dumbledore.

"Have you ever heard of the Multiple Dimension theory, Harry?" asked the Headmaster. When Harry shook his head Dumbledore continued, "Well very basically, whenever a major choice is made the timeline that we occupy splits in two. For example when Wormtail became a Deatheater there was a split and we occupy this timeline. Now the other choice is actually played out in an alterative dimension, and there is an infinite number of these, and some are very similar to our own to the point where you couldn't tell the difference, for example in Essex there might be a tree with an extra leaf or it might be uncommon to find a three leaf clover". 

As the Professor finished, Harry's head was spinning. There were all sorts of implications to this; cosmically every choice that was made, or ever will be made the alterative get played out; on a universal level life was fair. As these thoughts ran through his mind a huge weight lifted from him; for him life finally made sense. "Now Harry, the reason I brought this up is that we have discovered a method of travelling between dimensions and have found one where Voldemort is powerless, Wormtail has been caught as a deatheater just before the attack that left you as an orphan, and your parent along with yourself survived. As it is unlikely that Voldemort will give up until you are dead, even going to the extent of attacking Hogwarts, I would like you, Mr and Ms Weasley, and Miss Granger to finish your years at Hogwarts in this other dimension." finished Dumbledore.

If Harry's head was spinning before it was now going twenty miles a second. He would get to meet the closest thing he would ever have to a family; His own mother, father, and even an alternate version of himself. Suddenly he had doubts; would they accept him, would he get on with himself. Professor Dumbledore spoke "Harry, you have no need to worry. I have already spoken with the alternative versions of James, Lily, yourself, the Weasley's, and even Myself to arrange all this; you and your friend will be fine. One of the reasons you will be so safe in this reality is the fact that only those with completely pure intent and have no connections with the dark side are able to use this spell and traverse the dimensional barriers, so there is no way you could be pulled out of there by Voldemort or any of his followers."

"Now, as you will be basically be leaving privet drive for good, you must pack all your things so we can be off to Hogwarts to arrange for all of this to happen. First I will take you there, and then we will call all those that will be involved with your trip so to speak" and with a wave of his wand all of Harry's belongings were packed in his trunk minus his wand. "Before we leave, however there is something that I and I daresay that yourself and all the Weasley's have wanted to do since we found out about the Dursley's; Both you and my self are going to go and tell them the lay of the land and basically scare the pants off them." Said Dumbledore

Harry couldn't believe his ears; this was Dumbledore telling him to finally get his own back for all the years that he was mistreated, and Dumbledore himself was going to get involved. As all his stuff was now packed the strange pair sneaked downstairs with a wizard camera and some very amusing ideas.

Ten minutes later, after a liberal amount of hexing, and transfiguration, Professor Dumbledore said "Right Harry, time for us to be going." Harry ran to get his trunk which had been shrunk to the size of a pebble and then asked "How are we getting there Professor?" , "We have a Portkey that will be leaving in 30 seconds, so grab on and we will be in Hogwarts in no time." Replied Professor Dumbledore, so Harry put the trunk in his pocket and grabbed on to the Portkey which was in the shape of an old boot. 30 seconds later they were gone and Harry had no intention of living at Privet Drive ever again.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            As Harry appeared in Professor Dumbledore's office next to the man himself, he started thinking again, "~What if they blame me for the death of this worlds Sirius.~" Professor Dumbledore must have seen the expression on Harry's face because he said "I have told everyone the majority of what has happened over the time you have been at Hogwarts and I believe that Lily's main intention for the first month is to mother you to death." He finished. "Damn straight" came a voice that Harry only heard when he got close to a Dementor; it was his mother. "Ah" said the professor "I had hoped to introduce you all when all involved arrived. Oh well" he finished as he was over at the fire calling the Weasley's "If you go over to the cupboard where you found the Pensieve and pull out the marble bowl you will find your transportation, and a method of communication." 

            Harry ran over to the cupboard and collected the Pensieve as the professor said. In it's reflective depths there was a group of faces, faces that he had only seen in photographs apart from one; his own. The other two people he saw were his parents. As suddenly as before another voice came from the bowl "My god, where have you two gone I can only see one handsome face in this!" his other self said and all four of them started laughing. 

            Just then there were a number of pops and suddenly the office was filled with the Weasley's, Hermione and her parents, and finally Professor Lupin. "Now", said Dumbledore "You all know why you are here; to set up hiding for the young people here as Deatheater Attacks are growing ever more vicious, and from what Professor Snape has told me these four" he indicated the four children "are his main priority. I have explained the basics of what will happen, and today you will be travelling to the other reality. Do you have any questions?" finished the Professor. 

"Uh, will anything be done to protect my parents whilst I am away?" asked Hermione. "Actually I discussed this with them when I first mentioned this to you all" said the Professor, addressing the Grangers "Whilst you are in the alternative reality, your parent's will take over the muggle studies classes, here at Hogwarts. This is so they can have the full protection of Hogwarts defences and are surrounded by capable witches and wizards."

"Right" continued the professor "the four children will be going into this Pensieve but instead of being in a memory you will actually come out in the other dimension. Now this can actually only be travelled once every 6 months by any living person but objects can be sent through at any time, so once you are through you will only have the choice to come back in 6 months time; but I would rather you stayed for the full two years as it will be much safer. I also have these amulets so each of you can communicate with family and so on. Whilst you are in the other universe you will be staying with your own family's counterpart with one exception; Hermione you will have the option of staying with either Harry's family or Ron's family as we would like you to stay within the wizarding world. Whoever you decide to stay with doesn't mean you won't see the others until school starts. There will be one adult going with you all though and that will be Remus as I think it will be as beneficial for him as it will the rest of you." He finished.  

"Oi" came the voices from the bowl "Is there anything you want to ask of us lot before you all come through?" said James. "How is it there is no Voldemort in your world?" asked Mrs Weasley "Well he was defeated in a pitched battle on Halloween 1981. You see we had made Sirius our secret keeper as the week before, without him realising it I had seen the dark mark on Wormtail so instead of switching over to him as Sirius suggested, we did a fake out and sent Voldemort to the wrong place with the whole of the order of the phoenix and about fifty Aurors waiting. He was in fact captured, put to trial and instead of being imprisoned he was thrown through the veil of the dead in the Department of Mysteries." explained James. As the alternate James finished explaining Harry felt a great justice had occurred. He had lost his godfather through the same veil in his world but in the place he would call Home for the next two years, the Voldemort of that universe had been destroyed in the same manner. 

Just as James finished another redhead showed up in the bowl; it was Mrs Weasley "There's no need to worry," she said after seeing the expression of Hermione's Parents "if you think about it, they are all just going to stay with close friends and family, just in some cases there will be duplicates of themselves. We WILL take good care of them for you. " After realising this Mr and Mrs Granger looked much happier, after all they had met the Weasley's on a number of occasions and knew them to be a very loving and caring family and this was just another set of them. 

"Right, it's almost time for you all to go. Now one last thing, here is a communication device so you can speak with your family in this dimension." Said Professor Dumbledore, as he passed out small amulets, to each of the travellers and their families. "Remus, as these will work on both sides, here and in the other dimension, here's a set for the alternate versions of you all and some extras." He finished as he passed a wooden box that had enough for all concerned over to the werewolf.                                              

            As the travellers finished saying their goodbyes Professor Dumbledore addressed them all "Now, you have everything to take with you, we will send your o.w.l's through when the results are released and your owls will follow you through almost immediately. Now please stand back." He finished.

            As everyone stood at one end of the office, Professor Dumbledore sat the bowl on the floor at an angle, took out his wand and muttered "_Engorgio_" and the bowl grew and grew until there was a massive stone concave in the wall, filled with a shiny, flowing liquid. When the Doorway, for that is the only thing that this could now be referred to had become large enough to walk through, another charm was muttered "_Connectus_" and suddenly there was a rush as a massive wave of the liquid rushed toward the group and then retracted until there was a rippling, vertical pool of the liquid.

            "Now, off you go and we will see you in two years." said Professor Dumbledore. And with that, the Gryffindor quartet and the last marauder went on through the shimmering pool until they had disappeared and then a white snowy owl and a smaller hyperactive owl flew through the stone circle. Without warning the circle shrank and filled with the silvery liquid that created the doorway between realities. 

            Once the stone circle had shrank, and been returned to the cupboard, Professor Dumbledore strode over to the fire and called for Professor McGonagall. When the deputy headmistress arrived in the room he said "They've gone Minerva. Now I would like you to show our new Muggle Studies tutors around the school and then to their quarters….."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As the travellers were spat out of the stone circle, they found themselves in the great hall of Hogwarts. As Harry was picking himself up suddenly a small feathery ball hit him at full pelt, and Harry suddenly found himself down on the floor again. Just as Harry was about to clamber up for a second time, a hand was held out to him so he grabbed hold and pulled himself up. When he was upright, Harry started to brush himself off. As he was doing this he looked over at the person who had helped him up and found himself staring into familiar features…….   

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Please Review and tell me if this should be continued 

 Can any one see my subtle hitchhiker's reference and my not-so-subtle Stargate one? Huh

This Fic was inspired by Ultrasoul's  Across Dimensions. Read it, it rocks    


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting the Family

The Dimension Theory

Now this is what you call an AU Fic :P

HP stuff belongs to JKR

Concept for dimension stuff belongs to Ultrasoul (please read his/her Fic as it rocks)

Plot and anything else you don't Recognise belongs to me(IDP)

P.S. this Fic is OOTP compliant so watch out for spoilers

For now I will be showing any duplicate names from the Alterative dimension like this *Harry*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 2 – Meeting the Family

As Harry clambered up from being knocked over, by Ron's tiny Owl Pig, He started to brush down his clothes and then looked over at the person who helped him up and found himself looking into familiar features.

            As the two Harry's saw each other, they both keeled over in a dead Faint. As the others saw this James, Lily, and Remus all shouted "Harry!" and dashed over to the prone pair followed by a group of worried  friends, but as they reached them both boys started to float. When they had reached a height of about four feet, both Harrys began to glow with a soft blue light. As the concerned Parents and Guardian watched, a red link which was obviously Harry's link to Voldemort was suddenly severed and a new link of the same soft blue light was forged between the two almost identical boys. But even this started to change, Harry's build started to change; he became broader, and grew in height until he was as tall as *Harry*. Next something ethereal seemed to be transferring across the bond. This went on for about a quarter of an hour, first in one direction and then in the other. Finally a lightning bolt scar appeared on *Harry's* forehead, identical to the original on Harry. 

After this, the glow diminished and the two boys started to awaken but not before one final strange event; all of a sudden a bright blue flash enveloped the room and everyone knew what had just occurred; the two Harrys were no longer alternative versions of each other but instead they were brothers. The memories of *Harry's* Childhood, living with his parents, and the previous years at Hogwarts had been passed over to Harry and had Harry's Memories of Hogwarts had been passed over to *Harry*. These experiences had been changed slightly so that both of them were there instead of Harry, alone. Also Harry's mental bond with Voldemort had been broken and a new one created between the pair. Slowly the brothers started to wake and they floated lower until they looked as if they were laying on invisible beds.              

            As the two Harrys woke they started to sit up and then onto the edge of the 'bed'. As they both started to stand, they were both bowled over by James and Lily. Each boy had one thing to say to the other "Cool" and with that they both passed out.   

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Just before Harry and *Harry* were waking up they found themselves in an ethereal plane…..

            "Where are we?" asked *Harry*

            "I'm not sure, but I think this is the Dreamplane" Replied Harry. At a questioning look from *Harry*, he continued "The scar on my forehead is a connection to Voldemort; well the Voldemort from my world. Last year when he was sending me visions, this was one of the things I came across whilst trying to learn Occulmency from Professor Snape." He explained.

            Whilst the two boys were discussing Snape's attempts to teach Harry to shield his mind / Curse him into buggery, three figures strode up to the pair. When it became obvious to the figures that this conversation would go on for quite some time, one of the three gave a gentle cough, "Hem, Hem". Almost immediately Harry spun round, wand drawn, and ready to fire. But before he got the chance, the three people stepped forward and they became recognisable; It was James and Lily Potter and with them was Sirius Black. 

            As Harry saw his Godfather walking towards him, he did the only thing he could do; he rushed into Sirius's arms and cried. After a few awkward minutes both Harry and Sirius stood and Harry said "Uhhh, sorry about that but I only lost Padfoot a few weeks ago.", "No prob" Replied *Harry*, grinning like a maniac. 

Lily stepped in "Harry, we have brought you both here for a reason. After what had happened in the Department of mysteries, we had to step in. The way you were headed mentally was towards a breakdown and we couldn't let this happen; and since Dumbledore has sent you and your friends into hiding in, well this alternate reality it was the ideal way to help you. We will explain everything, but let us finish first."

 "What we have done is changed you both a little so now you are no longer different versions of the same person; you are now brothers. Harry, you now have as much right to live in this Reality for the rest of your life as the one you are from. Let's say a spot has been carved out for you here with a family; and not just any family but your own, our other selves are now the parent's of twin boys but for some strange reason you were both called Harry." Said James 

"Whilst you are both here, in the Livingplane you are changing a bit so you will look kinda identical. The memories of growing up with our other selves that *Harry* has are being shared with Harry and they are being slightly changed so that both of you are in there, and the memories that Harry has of his first years at Hogwarts are being shared with *Harry* and again changed so you were both there. Also the scar that links Harry to Voldemort, well that link has been broken and a new one has been forged between the two of you; So basically *Harry* gets a cool scar and you have a telepathic link between you." Continued Sirius 

"When you both go back to the Livingplane the same memory changes will happen to everyone but the memories of why you are in fact here will remain. After Harry has been here for the two years to finish school and train, you will both along with your alternate selves go back to Harry's Reality and Voldemort must be defeated. I won't deny there will be losses along the way but together you are stronger." Said James "Oh and one more thing" he carried on "I expect all of you to become marauders and, well Prank the hell out of the Slytherins and Snape." He finished.

Lily said "Now you only have a minute or so left here and when you get back you will pass out almost straight away because of the influx of new memories. Is there anything you want to say or ask?"

Harry was overwhelmed. He actually had a family to call his own, and he had a brother; someone who would stand by him no matter what. With teary eyes he said "Thank you for doing all this, you all obviously know what this would mean to me and you all made it happen." As Harry was saying this, the now twin brothers were slowly fading and as he finished they both winked out of existence on the Dreamplane to rejoin the Livingplane and a new life for both of them.                              

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Slowly *Harry* woke up, with a massive headache, he thought "~What the hell was I drinking last night?~". Suddenly there was another voice in his head "~I have no idea, but shut the hell up 'cause you weren't the only one out drinking last night. God, my head feels like there's a Frenchman living in it.~", "~Whaaa….  I never said anything!~" thought *Harry*. "No, but you're thinking too damn loud." came the other voice, which *Harry* realised was the other Harry.     

            Slowly, in both boys the headaches began to fade and they started to recall what had just happened. The spirits of James and Lily Potter and Sirius Black from Harry's reality had changed some memories of them both and carved out a spot for Harry in this reality, whilst differentiating the pair enough so that they were no longer alternate versions of the same person but two separate beings. Both Harry's began to sort through their memories; Harry found that as well as the memories he had of the Dursley's, he also had stronger memories of living with his parents, brother and younger sister. As he moved on to the time he had spent at Hogwarts, most events were the same but the other Harry was around, and gradually other members of his family began to show up. The other *Harry* began to see Harry's time at Hogwarts, and it was very different to his own; battling the dark side almost every year, and in his fourth year the tournament and the Return of Voldemort. Then Harry's fifth year and this was the worst yet and that culminated with the death of Padfoot.           

When *Harry* got to this, he started to cry for Harry; all that he had been through, dealing with nasty relatives, few friends, the school turning on him with the least provocation, and the constant mental assaults from Voldemort. 

Just then his parents came rushing over, "*Harry*, what's the matter?" asked Lily, when she saw how distressed her son was. "Where's Harry, I need to speak with him now?" said *Harry*. Lily indicated the bed next to his own, where a half awake Harry was just finishing sorting through his own troubled memories. *Harry* got out of the bed he was on and with two quick strides was at the side of his doppelganger. "You are not alone in this." said *Harry*, in a voice thick with emotion. "That Dork asshole is going down and nothing is going to prevent that from happening; and then you are coming back here to stay with your family. I refuse to lose you to that nut and I refuse to take no for an answer. I swear that justice will be served and we will take retribution for what he has done to you and your friends."

Lily and James stood by and watched their son deliver an impassioned message to his other self, whilst shaking like a leaf. When she heard what he was saying, Lily remembered what she had been told by Remus; that Harry had survived a killing curse when he was a year old, survived living with her Horrible sister and Fat Husband, Beaten Voldemort whenever he attacked, and the most recent and most heartbreaking of all; he lost the closest thing he had to a father, and still survived. How was a mystery, but she found herself agreeing with her son, he was no longer alone in this fight.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            A little later once the two boys recovered sufficiently to talk, all the adults and Professor Dumbledore crammed into the space around the two beds in the Hospital Wing. Harry found it immensely amusing that even in a reality where Voldemort had been destroyed; he could land himself in the hospital wing with ease. Over in the corner he could see Madam Pomfrey muttering about the fact that she now had two students in the school that landed themselves in the Hospital wing and under her care on a regular basis.

            "Now Harry, what exactly happened to the both of you, whilst you were both unconscious?" asked Professor Dumbledore

            "Well when we were unconscious, we had actually paid a visit to the Dreamplane. Whilst we were there we saw the spirits of my parents and Sirius." Said Harry

            "But, we're all alive?" croaked Sirius. "Our counterparts' moron. Carry on please." Said James   

            "They have created a slot for me in this reality, and changed us both just enough so that instead of being two versions of the same person; we are in fact two different people. Some memories were shared and some were changed, so I remember living with you guys as parents and *Harry* as a twin brother but I also remember *Harry* being around during some of the adventures that me, Ron, and Hermione had. I'm also guessing that both Rons' and Miones' have similar memories." Said Harry

            "When it comes round to the time to go to the other reality where Harry came from we will both have to go as it will take both of us to defeat The Dork Lord or Voldemort." Said *Harry*.     

            "The reason that *Harry* now has a scar is that the link to Voldemort has been broken and a new one created between us both" said Harry. 

            "Ok, that's all we need to know for now so you are free to go" said Professor Dumbledore. 

            "Excellent" yelled the pair and they got out of the beds and started to head up to Gryffindor tower to meet with their friends, from both realities. James called after them "We'll be off home in about an hour, so be ready to go."

            As Harry and *Harry* walked up to Gryffindor tower he thought "Home. A place I have never truly had, until now."          

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Please Review and tell me if this should be continued 

This Fic was inspired by Ultrasoul's  Across Dimensions. Read it, it rocks    

I have just updated my other main fic for the first time in a long while. This is Hogwarts Generation X. Please give it a read and review

IDP :P

*~*~

Thanks and greets to:

Ruth

Caolite

Chibichiri 


End file.
